Happy Mother's Day
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Kurt misses his mom so Blaine goes with him to say hello... Klaine Fluff/Comfort.


It was Blaine's idea. Kurt had certainly thought about it before, but it was Blaine who pushed him to do it. It was a short drive from the Hudson-Hummel residence. Blaine picked up his boyfriend and they drove in silence—albeit the soft sounds of the radio—to the cemetery.

When the engine shut off, they looked at each other.

"Kurt, if you don't want to—"

"I want to. I'm just…terrified."

"Of what?"

"Everything. What I'll feel, what I'll do, what I'll say—oh, god, what do I say?"

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. "You can say anything you want, Kurt. She's your mom. She's not going to judge you." He watched as Kurt wiped away a tear just as quickly as it left his eye. "Do you want me to wait in the car?"

"No," Kurt said almost instantly. "Come with me. I…I need you with me."

Blaine nodded silently and they got out of the car, the only sound in the cool May air the slamming of the doors and the soft thumps of their feet on the grass. As soon as they were close enough, the countertenor took his boyfriend's hand in his, squeezing for strength. "You'll be fine," Blaine whispered in response.

A few moments later, they saw it. Kurt could feel the tears welling up and the pressure in his chest. He immediately turned towards Blaine, hiding his eyes in the shorter boy's neck. "I can't—I can't—"

"I've got you." He rubbed his thumb across Kurt's, reminding him that he was there. "Just hold onto me. I've got you."

They sat down shakily, Kurt looking up and then down at his hands. His left was still grasping Blaine's as if he were going to drown should he let go, and his right was holding a bouquet. Clearing his throat nervously, he set the flowers down under the headstone and looked at Blaine.

As soon as he nodded, Kurt opened his mouth.

"Hi, Mom." He smiled sadly. "That feels good to say. Hi, Mom." Laughing in a way that felt too bitter, he wiped away his tears. "Okay. I can do this. Mom, Happy Mother's Day. It's, uh, it's Kurt. And right now, it's May 8th, 2011, and I'm just…I'm just thinking about you. I think about you all the time. Today even more. I don't know why I've never done this before—oh, yeah, I do." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I was scared. I still am scared, I think, but… God, I just miss you so much, Mom." Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes again as they opened. "It really hit me a few months ago. I was getting bullied so much and it was worse than it ever was and I needed you. I needed a mom to cry to and then I needed a mom to gush to because I met this really great guy…" Smiling for real now, Kurt picked at the fabric of his jeans. "His name is Blaine. I think I probably fell for him the second I saw him. He's a bit shorter than me and he's got a mess of curls that he keeps under a helmet of gel—"

"Hey! It's not a helmet!"

"—and he can sing like…like, oh, like nobody you've ever heard. He's kind of an attention wh—"

"Don't use that language in front of a lady."

"—but it's okay because that's just how he is. He's really creative and sweet and…you would love him. I know you would."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's shoulder before resting his head on it.

"He makes me happier than I've been in a really long time."

There was a moment of silence as Kurt tried to search for what to say next.

"Do you...wanna say anything?" he muttered to Blaine.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Blaine lifted his head. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a junior in high school, I'm getting straight As, and I'm currently the lead vocalist in Dalton's a cappella show choir, the Warblers. I... I care about your son very much." Chuckling softly, he shook his head. "That was wrong. I'm sorry. There's just so much more there than caring... He's so compassionate and wonderful and an excellent singer, let me tell you. He's handsome—beautiful, really—and I just… I just know that you would be so proud of him, just like I am. His fashion tastes may be a bit extreme—"

"I look great in skinny jeans, okay. Don't even."

"—and his hair may require three cans of hairspray to be up to his standards—"

"Coming from helmet-head."

"—but he is everything to me." Blaine glanced over. "He's changed my life for the better and I love him." Kurt's mocking smirk faded. "I hope you approve of me, but let's be honest, I'd keep seeing him for as long as he'd have me even if you don't. I'm too in love with him to care."

"I—I love you too—Blaine—"

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Hummel."

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Kurt leaning into Blaine, eyes closed and enjoying the unspoken words they could feel in the air. Kurt knew his mom would be proud of him, would be happy for him. He knew that she would just love Blaine, insist that he come over for dinner every Friday, gossip with him, watch musicals with the two of them, and cajole him into singing for her…

"Thank you so much, Blaine."

"Anytime, Kurt."

They stood together but Kurt paused, looking back. "I love you, Mom," he whispered.


End file.
